


Making Friends and Enemies

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 731: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Make new Friends.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Making Friends and Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 731: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Make new Friends.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Friends and Enemies

~

“You’re thinking hard.” 

Severus, his face pressed to Kingsley’s chest, sighed. “Just pondering…things.” 

“The right things, I hope.” Shifting, Kingsley kissed Severus’ forehead. “Like what you want to do with your life once this madness is over.” 

“Do with my life?” Severus snorted. “Well, I hope to make some new and different friends, for one.” 

Kingsley laughed. “That works.” Rolling Severus onto his back, he smiled down at him. “Although I hope you plan to hold onto a few of your older…acquaintances as well.” 

Smirking, Severus wound his arms around Kingsley’s neck. “Of that you can be sure.” 

~

After another bout of sex that left Severus sated and satisfied, they showered, dressed, and Kingsley made them a light dinner. 

Pouring Severus some wine, Kingsley said, “Relax here. I need to check in at the DMLE and make sure nothing strange is happening.” 

“Strange?” Severus asked. 

Kingsley chuckled. “You know. Interesting prisoner captures, odd sightings, anything that could tip off my superiors at the Ministry about our extracurricular activities.” 

Severus smiled. “You’re aware I know who the secret Death Eaters are in the Ministry, right?” 

Kingsley nodded. “Hopefully, none are my friends.” 

“No.” Severus hummed. “Your friends aren’t involved.” 

~

While Kingsley Floo-called the Ministry, Severus, wine in hand, walked around his living room, looking at his decor. Pictures were scattered everywhere, some of his friends, some of his family. When Severus found a photograph of a woman who, from the resemblance, had to be Kingsley’s mother, he picked it up, studying it.

“She’s going to love you,” said Kingsley, coming up behind Severus and embracing him. 

“Or she may not approve.” 

Kingsley kissed the side of Severus’ neck. “Trust me, she has excellent taste. You and she will be fast friends.” 

Severus smiled. “And my mother will adore you.” 

~

They were chatting quietly when the Floo sounded. Putting down his glass, Kingsley went over, bending down. 

Severus smirked, admiring the curve of his arse. 

“Kingsley? It’s Filius.” 

Blinking, Severus sat forward to listen more closely. 

“Filius! Have you more information for us?” 

“Perhaps.” Filius sounded troubled. “I spoke with Pomona. She told me a student was quite interested in the cup several years ago.” 

“Let me guess. Tom Riddle?” 

“Exactly. She’s not sure if he ever found it, but she remembers telling him it works best if shared with true friends.” 

Severus frowned. Voldemort had few true— He hissed. 

~

“Thank you, Filius.” Kingsley tossed an inquiring look over his shoulder at Severus, his eyes narrowing. “Something tells me you may’ve provided us a good clue, however.” 

“You’re welcome.” Filius smiled. “Do tell Severus hello.” 

“Right. Thanks.” Closing the Floo, Kingsley stood. “You’ve thought of something.” 

Severus sighed. “Tom has few true friends. He rules with fear and intimidation, so who shares his ideals without question?” 

Kingsley groaned. “Bellatrix.” 

Severus nodded. “Exactly. I’ll bet anything he gave it to her to hide.” 

“But where?” Kingsley shook his head. “I doubt she’ll simply tell us.” 

Severus smirked. “Leave that to me.” 

~

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “I won’t allow you to torture her.”

Severus snorted. “I’ve no plans to torture her, I just need to talk to her.” 

“I doubt she’ll tell you anything. I got the impression you two were never friends.” 

“We weren’t. But trust me, I’ve a way to make her answer my questions that doesn’t involve torture.” 

Kingsley smiled. “I’m curious to see this technique of yours. Although I daresay she’s probably an Occlumens, so if you’re planning to use Legilimency—” 

“I’m not. She’s an accomplished Occlumens, in fact.” 

Kingsley shook his head. “All right, I’ll notify Frank.” 

~

Hand in hand, they stepped into the Floo, emerging within moments at the Longbottoms’. Rather than Frank, _Augusta_ was waiting. “Frank’s upstairs with Alice,” she said. “So I offered to entertain you.” 

“This isn’t a social visit,” said Severus. “We need to speak with Bellatrix.” 

Augusta smirked. “I’m aware of your purpose. Come, I’ll take you to your friends.” 

Biting his tongue, Severus followed her, Kingsley in tow. 

When they arrived at the dungeons, Pettigrew was seated in a corner, scowling. He raised his head as they walked past, and the look of hatred in his eyes made Severus shiver. 

~

Augusta gestured them ahead. 

Bellatrix was lying on her back, her eyes closed. 

Pulling a phial from his robes, Severus rubbed its contents onto his hands, winking at Kingsley.

Opening her eyes, Bellatrix sat up. “Oh look,” she sneered. “It’s Snivellus the shirt-lifter.” 

Gritting his teeth, Severus gripped the bars of her cell. “You’ll make this a lot easier on yourself if you cooperate with us.” 

“Cooperate? Me?” Jumping to her feet, Bellatrix stalked towards the bars, her eyes wild. “I always knew you were no friend to the cause! I’ll never help you!” 

Severus smirked. “Now you will.” 

~

“Never!” Bellatrix cried, lunging for the bars. She cackled when Severus jumped back, gripping the bars. “When I escape, and I will, you and I will have a talk.” Her smirk was dark with dangerous promise. “I may even have some friends help me make some points.” 

Severus hummed. “We’re going to have a talk right _now_ ,” he said. “Tell me what you know of Hufflepuff’s cup. Where is it?” 

“It’s in my vault, of course.” Bellatrix gasped. “What have you done to me?”

Severus bowed. “Thank you for your cooperation.” 

“You’ll never get in!” she shrieked as they left. “Never!” 

~


End file.
